


[Podfic] Vanilla Pain

by FeatheredMask



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Blood, Character Death, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatheredMask/pseuds/FeatheredMask
Summary: MarichatI didn't want a reveal.[2:40]
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] Vanilla Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vanilla Pain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307527) by [FeatheredMask](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatheredMask/pseuds/FeatheredMask). 

YouTube link: https://youtu.be/aSJV8gJYW24   
Length: 2 minutes 41 seconds

Please note that I pronounce Chat Noir the way I do because I'm a filthy heathen who watches the episodes in Italian.


End file.
